


Преображение

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Goths, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преображение, или черная подводка доктора Рида. Перевод драббла Transformed, автор badly_knitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transformed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244797) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Сегодня был Хэллоуин, рабочий день подходил к концу, и половина агентов БАУ собиралась на костюмированный забег по барам, организованный Гарсией. Костюмы представляли собой привычный набор: ведьма, вампиры, монстр Франкештейна, — пока из уборной не появился Рид, и у всех не попадали челюсти. Кевин в костюме волшебника вообще чуть не вошел в стену.

Рид был одет во все черное: кожа, шелк и кружева. Наряд дополняли длинные перчатки, плащ и косметика. Перевоплощение потрясало.

— Ух ты, надо же! – в голосе Прентисс звучало восхищение. – Никогда бы не подумала, что увижу такого готичного доктора Спенсера Рида! На тебе подводка?

— И помада. Все относится к элементам готического образа. Я подумал, что если одеваюсь, как гот, то костюм должен быть полным.

— Вот это истинный дух Хэллоуина. 

— В действительности, некоторые ученые считают, что Хеллоуин, или Канун Дня всех святых, или Вечер всех Святых, это христианская версия древнего кельтского праздника урожая, возможно, уходящего корнями в язычество… 

— Спенсер, сейчас не время для лекций. Время веселиться! – вмешалась Гарсия.

— О, ладно. Так что, э... пошли… веселиться?

— Веди нас, красавчик. И на заметку: удивительно хорошо смотришься с подводкой. – Гарсия, облизав губы, подмигнула.

— Эм, спасибо, я полагаю.

— О, это определенно был комплимент. Можешь мне поверить.

Пока они шли к лифту, Гарсию догнал Кевин.

— Мне стоит ревновать?

— Х-м, даже и не знаю. Сначала надо сравнить, как подводка будет смотреться на тебе, — подразнила его Гарсия.

— А ты опасная. Как насчет следующих выходных?

— И это свидание.


End file.
